1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate driving apparatus and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a gate driving apparatus having reduced static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are a widely used type of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of substrates having electrodes disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages may be applied to the electrodes to generate an electric field. Accordingly, an alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may be controlled, and a polarization of incident light may thereby be controlled. As a result, a desired image may be displayed on the LCD.
In a conventional LCD, gate driving integrated circuits (ICs) are typically mounted using a tape carrier package (TCP) method or a chip on the glass (COG) method. However, other methods may be needed to improve the LCD, such as, for example, by lowering manufacturing costs and/or product size, and by simplifying or otherwise improving design of the LCD.
Accordingly, a gate driver, which generates a gate signal using an amorphous silicon thin-film transistor (TFT) directly mounted on a glass substrate, has been developed. However, substantial amounts of electric charges may accumulate in or near a source or drain line, a gate line, or a gate insulating film, for example, when a plurality of the amorphous silicon TFTs are disposed in such a gate driver. The electric charges that accumulate may in turn generate static electricity in a gate driving apparatus, and when a display device having the gate driving apparatus operates, performance of the display device may consequently be substantially degraded. Thus, there is substantial need to develop a gate driving apparatus having reduced static electricity.